Emotions and the Emotionless
by Kagome-Ann-Saturn
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kykio. Kagome leaves the group. Naraku kills rin. Sessy and Kag team up to fight Naraku, and heal eachother's wouded hearts. SesKag rating may go up for later chapters
1. Everything's in the Open

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (well actually I only want Sesshomaru!); but alas, this story is the only thing that is mine.  
  
'.' - thoughts "." - dialogue  
  
Chapter 1: Everything's in the open  
  
"Inuyasha I'm so fucking tired of your selfishness!" Kagome rarely lost her temper, so hearing her language was Sango and Miroku's cue to leave Inuyasha to her mercy. Inuyasha's "Feh" only enticed Kagome's anger more. He enjoyed this opportunity to be frank with Kagome, and saw her language as an invitation for an equally harsh response.  
"You are the selfish one, bitch! You are the one pushing us to find Naraku; and yet, you run home every chance you get!" This made Kagome boil with rage. 'Inuyasha was the one who wanted more Ramen; Inuyasha used up the most of her bandages; and Inuyasha was the one who hungered for the Shikon No Tama.'  
"Do you want more Ramen or not? I'm tired of explaining everything to you. You have no claim on me, so stop being so protective. I won't die the minute I leave your side!!" Kagome was seething, but her anger was nothing compared to what she felt after Inuyasha's next comment.  
"I know you won't, and perhaps I'm being silly. I just thought that perhaps because Kikyo liked." He never got to finish his statement, and one look at Kagome told him that he had gone too far. As tears started to stream from her already angered eyes, Kagome couldn't contain her pain any longer.  
"I am not Kikyo, and I don't want to be. You have more love for her hateful, undead eyes then you will ever have for me. Every night you leave to enjoy her embrace. Don't you realize that I care for you, and that seeing you leave cleaves my heart in two?" Kagome didn't mean to be so honest. But speaking her thoughts seemed to relieve a long held burden. Inuyasha had long since chosen Kikyo over Kagome, and found this the perfect opportunity to tell her.  
"Kikyo's hateful, undead eyes." Inuyasha found pleasure in turning her words against her, ".are more precious to me then you ever will be!" These words hurt Kagome deeply, but the pain didn't flash across her eyes for more then a second. However that second was enough to tell Inuyasha that he had made a mistake. Kagome hardened her heart against anything that Inuyasha said after that.  
Sesshomaru had watched the whole thing from afar. He had planned to present Kagome with at proposition; however, he stopped at a safe distance when he heard raised voices. He was intrigued by this conversation; all his previous experiences with Kagome and Inuyasha showed him that they were practically mated. What had made his half brother choose another was beyond him. However this played perfectly into his plans. Masking is aura so that Inuyasha and the miko could not sense him, the demon lord moved closer to the camp. As he suspected, Kagome packed her things and departed from her friends within a few hours. Inwardly he grinned, this was going to be easier then he originally suspected.  
  
Thanks everyone for reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Regardless I only ask you to review and tell me how I might improve the story. As a generally rule I'll try to update every couple of days. However, the semester starts Monday, and I do not know how bad my work load will be. 


	2. To the west

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha (well actually I only want Sesshomaru!); but alas, this story is the only thing that is mine.  
  
'.' - thoughts "." - dialogue  
  
Chapter 2: To the West  
  
Soon after the argument with Inuyasha, Kagome left camp. She walked until nearly sun down. Realizing that it would soon be dark Kagome veered off the path in search of a placed to rest for the evening. Not long after this change of direction Kagome felt a demon nearby. She was still angry so she didn't try to be rational. She merely turned around poised for a fight. She half hoped that it would be Inuyasha, because at the moment she wanted to cleave him in two.  
It was not Inuyasha, must to Kagome's disappointment. Instead it was his half brother Sesshomaru. He inwardly smirked, but Kagome couldn't see through his icy façade. "A young miko, such as yourself, should not be alone in these parts. Where is your usual body guard?" He feigned ignorance only to see what her reaction would be.  
"Not every miko is deemed worthy of protection. A girl, such as myself, is easily replaced." She refused to cry in front of the great lord; however, Sesshomaru could smell salt, and knew that she was deeply hurt by his brother's words. In an effort to fight her tears, she changed the subject. "What makes you so interested in me? I thought your brother's wench, as you last called me, didn't concern you?"  
Sesshomaru was honestly stunned by her quick mind. He knew better then to anger her; however, he did not expect her to question his presence. Remembering back to their last encounter and recalling that he tried to killer, he understood her mistrust. "I have a proposition for you, but I honestly expected to have to kidnap you." Kagome gasped and suddenly grew very fearful. She started to back away, but Sesshomaru explained that he didn't mean her any harm. "I do not mean to frighten you. I just thought would be the easiest way to get you way from the whelp."  
At this Kagome tried to laugh. "I would not have fought you if you had asked politely. In fact at the moment I am more then willing to discuss your proposition. What can I do for you?" Her openness and willing kindness surprised Sesshomaru, but he didn't show it. At that moment a cloud started to grow at Sesshomaru's feet. Kagome was confused. 'Why was he leaving when she just said that she would talk with him?'  
Seeing her confusion, Sesshomaru sneered. "I don't know about you, but I don't intend to sleep on the ground. Step close to me, and I'll take you to my castle." Kagome was hesitant, not wanting to trust another demon, but she did as she was told. Something about his aura seemed to tell her that he would not harm her. Together they flew away, and Kagome wandered what sort of proposition he had in mind.  
Sitting in a tree, not to far away from where they had departed, was a very sad hanyou. He had hoped to apologize to Kagome, but just as he got close his brother had shown up. Inuyasha has listened to the conversation, and was surprised by her willingness to do as Sesshomaru wished. Little did he know that Kagome has sensed a great sadness in the Lord of the West; and for some reason, it seemed similar to what she felt for Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't sure, but she felt that Sesshomaru had lost someone very close to his heart.  
  
I know that this isn't as exciting as the last chapter, but I have to build the history before I can really get into the story. I hope to explain Sessy's pain in the next chapter, and I'll explain the proposition at the same time. I want to do some Kikyo bashing, but I'm not sure when that will come in. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but bye for now. I can't wait for reviews, and let me know about any grammatical mistakes (I'm sure I'm making tons lol!) 


	3. Two guests

Response to reviews: First I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. You do know how much I appreciate your comments. I give special thanks to Conscience Fairy for being my very first reviewer. Conscience Fairy (THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, you are my first, and that means that a lots to me. Rin is going to be explained in this chapter, and I'm sorry if it isn't what you want. I have no grudge against Rin, and I spent along time trying to avoid this outcome. But I could see no other way!) Hittokiri-Tenshi Kenshin's Grl (I'm very glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy it as I add more chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (well all I really want is Sesshomaru), but you get the point  
  
'.' - thoughts "." - dialogue  
  
Chapter 3: two guests  
  
By the time they landed Kagome was freezing. Sesshomaru noted her shivers, and wondered why she wore something that didn't keep her warmer. Once the cloud disappeared, Sesshomaru's voiced echoed throughout the castle calling "JAKEN!!" Kagome winced and covered her ears until the haggard looking servant came running down the steps. Sesshomaru was radiating with rage. "I haven't given you any major duties after your resent ~~umm~~ lapse. Why can't you even wait for my return?" The green toad demon immediately started mumbling his deepest apologies as well as giving endless excuses, but Sesshomaru didn't wait to hear what he had to say. "This miko," gesturing to Kagome, "is to be treated with the utmost hospitality. Get her whatever she wants." The toad bowed low hoping that his master would not kill him. Then Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "I am fearful for your safety while you are here, so after Jaken takes you to your room I would recommend that you stay in your room. Should you be hungry or want to wash, I will send a female to help you. She will take you to me in the morning. At that time we can discuss business." Kagome nodded and he left her in the care of Jaken.  
Once Sesshomaru had left, Jaken sneered at Kagome. He did not like being in charge of a second human. 'I wonder if she will be as mean to me as the last one was.' He, however, quickly recovered himself and guided her to one of the guest rooms. Once inside, Kagome was surprised to see such a very nicely furnished room. She longing looked over the tapestries, upholstering, and over stuffed pillows. All was made of the finest quality and 'fit for a queen'. Why had she thought? 'Bad Kagome! Remember that you are in love with~~' she started to sob as her thought ended. He hated her, and she knew it. With that thought she threw herself on the futon and cried herself to sleep.  
Sesshomaru had gone directly to his library, and plopped into a chair. Today had been tiring, but now he had to figure out a way to convince the human to help him. 'Human. I wonder why I haven't been so stern with her. Normally I don't even bother to be polite. Why did I invite her to spend the night? Am I going soft?' The poor demon was scratching his head. Was it because of Rin? At the thought of the rambunctious human child, he started crying. He didn't even care if someone saw his weakness. 'Heaven help Naraku when I get a hold of him. He will pay for Rin's death.'  
There came a nock from outside the library. Sesshomaru smelled Naru, and quickly masked the smell of salt before telling her to enter. "I am sorry to disturb you milord," Naru began, she had smelled his tears from down the hallway, but didn't criticize. The death of Rin had hurt everyone who knew her. She truly added life to the castle. "but you wanted me to inform you about the miko once she had become settled." This brought him out his thoughts.  
"Yes is she comfortable?"  
"Milord, when I went to her room I found her crying in her sleep. I did not disturb her." Sesshomaru stiffened, and shook his head. For some reason he did not like hearing of her distress. He realized that Kagome ~~ 'again why do I call her by her name? She is only human.' ~~would need to be happy here if she were going to be at her full potential when fighting Naraku.  
"Let me explain something to you, so that you can help her with her pain." (I won't bother you with the details of what happened to Kagome so far!) "And so I've brought her here to help me fight Naraku." Naru nodded slowly, taking in all that her master had said. Sesshomaru wasn't one to easily trust, but Naru was one the few he did. Naru knew he esteemed her and so she breathed deep and slow, taking in her master's scent, and assessing how tactful she should be. She could tell that he was nervous, even anxious to hear her response, so she did not express her concerns about her not agreeing to help.  
"If she is going to be useful in a fight, she will have to use a sword at the very least." She wanted to say more, but felt that he wouldn't be open to all of her doubts. Sesshomaru saw the wisdom in what she said, but before he would address her training he needed to talk about protection.  
"I will see to it that she learns the sword. Now on to the other matter on my mind, who do I assign to protect her?" Naru was surprised by this, but couldn't suggest anyone, so she didn't say anything. Then suddenly she got an idea.  
"Milord, you currently have two guests in the castle. Why not pair them."  
Sesshomaru opened his mouth in protest, but he suddenly caught Naru's meaning. "Naru I want you to bring Kagura to me. I think I shall be able to solve two problems at once. After you have brought Kagura, I want you to wake Kagome and get her whatever she needs. I will want her to be ready to speak with me by this afternoon; so, do not dawdle." Naru bowed and left her master deep in thought.  
  
Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I feel horrible about killing Rin off, but I need Sesshomaru to be devastated. I will try to explain how it happened in the next chapter, but this story seems to flow by itself. I have come up with a title, (Emotions and the Emotionless) I will change the title tomorrow, so that you will have had a chance to read this before you can't find it anymore. Again I cannot wait to read your comments, and I want you to be perfectly frank. If you don't like what I've done, tell me so that I try to change it or at least explain it better. Thanks again. 


	4. Kagura and Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (well all I really want is Sesshomaru), but you get the point  
  
'.' - thoughts "." - dialogue  
  
Chapter 4: Kagura and Naraku  
  
Naru left Kagura in the library, and headed to Kagome's room.  
Kagome awoke with a start. Her miko senses were going crazy. 'Why can I sense so many demons?' But as soon as this thought crossed her mind she remembered the demon lord and rose to find him. 'I must hear this proposition.' She rose and crossed the room. Just as she reached the door, it opened. She backed away from the demon that entered her room. Standing before her was a beautiful youkai. She had long golden hair that fell to her knees. Her ears were like that of a cat, but more wild. Her face has whiskers. Naru realized that to a human she was a startling sight. She opened her mouth to explain her appearance, but Kagome realized what she was before Naru got a chance to speak.  
"You're a cat youkai! Oh my you are very beautiful, but why are you~~ I mean ~~ what can I do for you?" Naru smiled.  
"I'm a lion actually, but you got close. It is in the cat family. I am here to get you ready to meet Lord Sesshomaru. I will get you an outfit while you wash." The idea of taking a bath made Kagome smile, 'At least Sesshomaru recognizes simple necessities such as bathing.' Naru lead Kagome to the hot spring down the hall, and went to fetch some clothes. Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the warm water. It had been so long since she had gotten to relax. She had just finished washing when the door opened. Kagome couldn't see who it was, but assumed that it was Naru bringing her clothes. "Oh Naru, that was wonderfully relaxing." "I'm glad you liked it Kagome." Kagome gasped. It was not Naru's voice. She turned to face whoever was behind her. To her shock it was Kagura.  
"Kagura! Where is Naru?" Kagome was completely confused, and Kagura chuckled.  
"I ran into Naru in the hall. She was bringing you these clothes." It was only then that Kagome saw the beautiful cloth folded in Kagura's arms, but she didn't trust Kagura so she didn't reach for them. Seeing her confusion, Kagura continued. "Sesshomaru has asked me to be your companion. When he was done talking with me he sent me to fetch you. Seeing Naru with the cloths, I offered to take them to you, because I was already headed this way." Kagome didn't understand why Kagura was at Sesshomaru's command, but she could tell that she was telling the truth. Her miko senses told her that Kagura wasn't a threat, so she got out of the hot spring.  
When Sesshomaru heard a knock at the library door, he smiled. Kagome's scent gave her away. 'Why am I glad that it is her?' Sesshomaru didn't have time to ponder his thought because he had to answer her knock. "Come in Kagome. Oh and Kagura, will you please wait in Kagome's room." Kagura bowed and left. Sesshomaru motioned for Kagome to sit, and she did so.  
"Lord Sesshomaru (she wanted to be polite so she called him by his proper title.) I would like to thank you for your hospitality. I never thought that you would be this kind to a human." Although she did not mean her remark meanly, it pricked his conscience. Even though Kagome could not smell his tears, she could tell that the coming remark was touching on a tender subject.  
"I have recently realized that all life is precious." His voice trailed of as he finished his statement. Kagome noticed his tears and was shocked that the great lord was showing this much emotion. Feeling sorry for him, Kagome felt the sudden need to change the subject.  
"I do not mean to cause you pain. Shall we return the subject that brought me here?" Sesshomaru shook his head, and sobbed a little before speaking again.  
"My pain is why I brought you here." This surprised Kagome. Seeing her look of confusion, he continued. "I'm sure you have previously seen the human child that I was raising." Kagome nodded. "Well she was killed last week. I say killed, but the proper word is murdered." Kagome gasped, but knew that it would be better not to interrupt him. "I have asked you to help me defeat Naraku, because he took away the only joy in my life." Hearing this, Kagome's blood boiled with rage. Sesshomaru smelled her anger and it comforted him. He felt that he could tell her everything and so he explained how the little girl lost her life.  
"Three weeks ago, I came across Kagura wounded in the forest. Rin begged me to help her. Inwardly I was skeptical, but the child so rarely latched on to people that I felt I could not say no. Kagura, once healed, explained that she had not been successful in killing you, and as a punishment Naraku tried to kill her. She was so thankful for my help, that she invoked a life debt. At the time I really did not like the idea, but because Rin was so attached to her, I agreed to it." Kagome was confused; so far the story was one of joy. How could kindness provoke hate? But she thought of Naraku, and knew that he was good at ruining the happiest scene. Sesshomaru continued with his story, and the more he talked the angrier Kagome got. "One day when Kagura and Rin were playing in the garden, Naraku came and attacked Kagura. She was knocked for only a few minutes, but when she awoke Naraku getting ready to leave. He had Rin in his arms, and Kagura could tell from her scent that he held only her lifeless body. Kagura screamed for him to stop, but couldn't do anything to stop him. Sneering at her helplessness, he rose into the air and took Rin's body away. I wasn't even allowed to burry her." Sesshomaru started weeping, and Kagome's heart went out to him. Unlike him, however, you could not read her face.  
They sat that way for several minutes, until they were interrupted by a nock at the door. Inuyasha had spent the whole night away from camp. Kagome had been gone for only a few hours, but he already missed her. He regretted telling her of his love for Kikyo almost as soon as he said it. He could tell that he had hurt her, but what surprised him most was that she had masked her emotions. Kagome was nothing but emotions, and to see her so stoic scared him. She obviously held more talents then he had cared to learn. Just as he decided to return to the camp he smelled Kikyo. He didn't want to talk to her, but he knew that she would never allow him to ignore her. When she jumped in front of him, he only growled and continued walking. She walked beside him.  
"What is bringing you down?" He didn't answer, but she could guess. She had passed the camp and not seen Kagome. "Did my double run back home again?" She started to laugh at the joke that Inuyasha had started, but she stopped when she laughed alone.  
"Kikyo, I want you to go away. I do not love any more, and Kagome has shown me that!" Kikyo was angry. Inuyasha had been playing perfectly into her plans. She wasn't going to let him ruin things now.  
"So did you finally sleep with her? I knew that was only after one thing. She knew that you were mine, and she couldn't stand the competition. Why are you so blind to her manipulative ways?" Kikyo loved making him angry, but she wasn't expecting him to literally pounce on her!  
"How dare you insult her! I just watched her do something that no other human has ever done, and it took my stupidity to realize that you died fifty years ago. You died, and I never asked you to come back. Memories cannot compete with flesh and blood, and frankly you are nothing compared to her!" Kikyo was boiling now. He could smell her rage, and smiled at the thought of the emotionless Kagome.  
"What did she do that impressed you? Did she defeat you, or 'sit' you, or did she break a record for crying?" At hearing this last statement, Inuyasha couldn't contain his hate. His hand flew, and left the priestess sobbing over her now very sore cheek. Inuyasha got up and headed back to camp. He could smell Sango in the woods near Kikyo, and was glad that someone else had heard what he said. Perhaps Sango would help him get Kagome back.  
  
Ok people this is chapter four! I know that Rin's death is very sad, but I'm not certain that she is going to stay dead. For the moment, however, it is the only way to get Sesshomaru to start showing his emotions in public. So far it has been mostly fluff, but soon I'm going to bring Sesshomaru and Inuyasha face to face. I'm not sure who is going to be in the final battle, but Naraku is going to die. Please review. 


	5. discontinuation

Discontinuation  
  
I am sorry to say that this story did not take off as I had hoped it would. I did not understand how much time and effort truly went into creating a great story. I have, however, started to write another story. If you are interested in reading it, it is titled "Two wells, One secret".  
  
At first I was curious as to why I had received so few reviews. So I went back and reread my story. I was appalled that I had offered you, my readers, such an unsatisfactory story. Thank you to everyone who gave me opinions on how to improve my writing. I was going to rewrite my current story, but no longer enjoyed the plot. I decided to a different approach. I am sorry if anyone wanted to read more, but I do not feel that I could adequately improve upon it. If anyone wants to continue it, just review saying that you want it, and I shall give it to you.  
  
Unfortunatly I shall take the story off the internet soon. So if you honestly want to continue with it, please respond by January 30th.  
  
Kagome-Ann-Saturn 


	6. to my readersi changed my mind, but cont...

To my readers:  
  
I was ready to give up on this story. I thought it was horrible. Since I had only gotten three reviews I thought that nobody liked or disliked it enough to tell me.  
  
Within twenty-four hours of posting my intent to remove the story, I got two more reviews begging me to keep working on it. This showed me that people out there are reading my story, but not reviewing it. I don't care if you only say 'nice job' or 'update soon'. Just knowing that people are reading is enough to make me write more. I have a very busy schedule, and I'm not going to waste my time on something that no one enjoys.  
  
Therefore I will make a deal with my readers. I will post a new chapter, but won't go further until I get at least three reviews. I am open to flames, so please feel free to speak your mind.  
  
I will try to have chapter five up by the end of this week. Meanwhile, check out my other story "Two Wells, One Secret". And for both stories, please review (how else am I supposed to know what you think).  
  
Kagome-Ann-Saturn 


	7. to the west agian!

Sorry that it has taken my so long to get this chapter up; I've been suffering from a bad case of writers block. Well anyway, enjoy and please review! I will not post again unless I get at least five reviews.  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Sango stood behind a tree and listened to Kikyo taunt Inuyasha. "What did she do, break a record for crying?" Kikyo's words made Sango want to strangle Kikyo. She tightened her grip on her boomerang. (A/N: I don't know a lot of Japanese terms, and would welcome any enlightenment!) However, she clamed, when she heard Inuyasha speak. Never in her life had she thought Inuyasha would let go of Kikyo. "...You're dead..." resounded through her ears. She saw Inuyasha leave Kikyo and head back for camp, so she ran with all her might. 'If Inuyasha finds that I was listening to him, he will skin me alive!' She hadn't gotten very far, when she ran into something red.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Sango when she ran into him. He looked into her eyes and saw only terror. He knew he should be mad at her, be he couldn't bring himself to yell at her. 'All I ever did was yell at Kagome, and now she hates me.' The thought of Kagome's emotionless face brought more tears. He pulled Sango into a tight embrace, and cried into her hair. Glad that she wasn't going to die, Sango whispered soothingly to Inuyahsa.  
  
"But Sango, she hates me!" Inuyasha cried. "I was so desperate to win the fight that I told her I loved Kikyo!"  
  
"I know. It'll be ok!" This startled Inuyasha, and if he hadn't been so upset, he would have gotten very mad.  
  
"How could you know? We were alone!" Sango sighed, and felt sorry to the kitsune.  
  
"Shippo followed Kagome. He told us about the fight when you left to follow Kagome." Inuyasha nodded. This explained her reason for following him. He would never admit it, but he was glad the kitsune had told. "What are you going to do to get her back Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango's question drew him away from his thoughts. "Nothing. I love her more then anything, but I'm not going to force her to come back." Sango smiled, and knew that he truly loved Kagome. He had a taste of what he did to Kagome, and that alone would reform him.  
  
They walked back to camp hand in hand. Miroku was lazily stoking the fire when HIS Sango came back with Inuyasha. Normally, he wouldn't mind, but HIS Sango was holding Inuyasha's hand. He jumped up and ran toward HIS Sango. Sango sighed and whispered "Hentai!"  
  
When the dust settled Miroku was subdued, and Inuyasha was roaring at the new bump on his head.  
  
The next day Inuyasha lead his friends in a continued search for jewel shards. Sango had filled everyone in on the previous night's events; Miroku shared her opinion of the hanyou's love; Shippo continually whined for Kagome.  
  
By midday the kitsune's cries were grating on everyone's nerves. Frustrated, Inuyasha turned and stormed over to him. Just as he was about to start screaming at him, the image of Kagome's emotionless face floated across his mind. Inuyasha sank to the ground and sighed. He hung his head and barely spoke above a whisper. "Gomen Shippo. She has gone wish Sesshomaru; but if you want, I will take you to her."  
  
Sango and Miroku stood dumbfounded. 'Did he just apologize?' Shippo was so overjoyed that he leapt at Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha wasn't expecting this, and so it threw him back wards.  
  
"YAY! Thank you! Come on everyone, we're going to see Kagome!" Shippo literally dragged Inuyasha to his feet, and then ran toward the western lands. Laughing Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha followed him. 


End file.
